Sincere Hope
by Robster80
Summary: Question: What would happen if Mimi and TK found out Matt and Kari were an item? Answer: Takimi. I know I'll hate myself for this! This is my first fic on here, so please go easy on me?


SINCERE HOPE  
A Mimeru/Takimi Fic by Robster80  
  
Notice: This story takes place about eight years after season one ends. TK, Davis, and Kari are sophomores in high school (16), Mimi a senior (18) and Matt got held back a grade and is also a senior (19). The idea came to me after noticing a few Yakari fics, and wondering how Mimi and TK would take it. This is NOT for fans of Michi, Sorato, Takari, Mimato, etc. Sincerest apologies, the writer.  
: represents someone's thoughts  
  
  
Mimi glared hard at the couple she secretly saw kissing on the park bench in the late afternoon. Her ex-boyfriend Matt Ishida was kissing Kari Kamiya, the little sister of their friend Tai and the supposed girlfriend of Matt's younger brother, TK Takaishi. Before she saw them kissing, she had overheard them confess their love for each other. Matt had dumped Mimi a few years ago, so she didn't care what he did since then. Now, she was downright furious at him, and Kari.  
  
How could she? She thought angrily. How could they do this to TK?! Matt's his own brother and Kari's supposed to be his best friend as well as his girlfriend! Though Mimi was two years older than TK, she felt something between them. It wasn't a bond like he supposedly shared with Kari but she did care about him similar to a kid brother, or so she thought. Even before she dated Matt, and after they broke up, TK treated her as if she was his sister rather than a friend.  
  
After the break up, TK visited Mimi one day and said that Matt had been an idiot to break up with someone loving and sweet like her. He also blamed himself for it happening, thinking he got in the way somehow. It was then that she realized how caring TK really was. She was grateful for his concern and went as far as helping him get together with Kari since she knew he liked her.  
  
As Mimi looked at the kissing couple, she finally noticed that someone else was watching them from the other side of the park. He was wearing, from her view, a yellow and blue shirt and a white hat, and he looked like he was about to cry. Her eyes widened as she quickly realized who it was.  
  
Oh my god, it's TK! He must have heard them, too.  
  
Mimi saw TK quietly turn away and begin to walk off, then run. She quickly sneaked away from her hiding place and rushed after him. She couldn't call out his name or else Matt and Kari would hear her and realize what had happened. Running with all her might, she finally caught up with TK at another section of the park, sitting on a bench with his face in his hands. She flinched as she heard a faint sniffle coming from the boy.  
  
Damn you both, Matt and Kari! Mimi thought bitterly. She then sat beside TK, not taking her eyes off him. "TK?"  
  
The teen looked up to see her, startled by the familiar voice he had known for years now. Tears stained his face and his eyes were red.  
  
Mimi wanted to cry at the sight of him in that state, but kept her composure as she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I overheard them, too. I... I'm so sorry, TK."  
  
TK looked down to stare at his feet. "She said she'd always be honest with me... that she'd never hurt me. If it were Davis, I'd be just angry. But it's not! It's my own brother! I told him how I loved Kari and he betrays me like that!" As he spoke, he clenched his fists with rage and more tears began to flow down his usually lit-up face.  
  
Mimi couldn't stand it any longer. She wrapped her arms around TK and hugged him tightly, resting his head under her chin.  
  
TK was still crying, but he slowly placed his arms around Mimi, returning the hug she was giving him. "Let it out, TK," he heard her soothing voice whisper to him. "Somehow we'll get through this, then everything will be fine again. I won't let you face this alone if I can help it." She was trying to act as Sora did back in the Digital World, TK realized. And from where he was sitting, she was doing a better job than Sora could ever do.  
  
Inside, Mimi felt guilty for what was going on. This is all my fault! If I had known Kari would've done this to TK, I'd have never got them together. Please forgive me, TK! I'll make it up to you somehow. She heard two familiar voices in the distance and said, "TK, why don't you walk with me back to my place?"  
  
TK looked up at the older woman. Since they both lived in the same apartment it wouldn't be out of his way, and he could use some friendly company at the moment. "I... I'd like that, Mimi. Thank you."  
  
The two stood up from the bench. Mimi slid her hand into TK's and led him down the path out of the park and down the street towards their homes. TK blushed at the warm touch Mimi's hand gave his own hand, but said nothing. Old memories filled his mind as he remembered how big a crush he had on Mimi when he first met her. He had once said to her that she was pretty, but that was it. He was only eight at the time and didn't fully understand what love really was.  
  
Mimi looked through the corner of her eye to see TK's red face. She suddenly asked herself if she was starting to fall for the young man beside her. Maybe... he looks like Matt, but has a much better personality and singing voice. He's changed so much... She mentally nodded to herself. TK had indeed changed a lot. He had grown taller, for one thing, and was a terrific basketball player. She remembered going to one of his games with Matt and was amazed at how well he played. He also didn't need to rely too much on anyone anymore. He was definitely grown up.  
  
Mimi continued to walk hand-in-hand with TK even after they entered their building and walked up to his apartment. He looked at her and said, "You didn't have to walk me to my door, Mimi. But, thank you."  
  
"It's the least I could do, TK. Besides, it's only a few extra floors. Will you be okay?"  
  
He gazed into her deep eyes. For a moment he thought he saw love in her eyes, but crushed the thought. He smiled at her and said, "Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks again, Mimi." He then opened the door and entered his apartment.  
  
Mimi stared after him with affection. When Matt left her, she hated all men. All of them, until TK made that one visit. He didn't know it, but he had helped her a lot by renewing her faith in love. After the door closed, she walked back down two floors to her own apartment, and immediately went to her room to lie down. All she could think of now was TK and his smiling face just before they parted.  
  
There's no use fighting it, Mimi. You're in love with TK, and you're thrilled about it! She took her mini calendar off her desk and ripped off a paper with the current day's date on it. When she saw the next day's date, she noticed she had the number circled and a message written in red.  
  
"Oh my god! Tomorrow's TK's birthday!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK sat on the couch, reading the new "Star Wars" novel his mother had given him for his 16th birthday, among other things, before leaving for her Saturday shift. He glanced at the clock, which said 2:37. He frowned. Matt will be here soon, just like every other year. Only this time I won't be having a "happy birthday." Placing a bookmark in his reading, he put the book aside and went to stand by the door.  
  
Sure enough, there was a knock just a minute later. TK opened the door to see his brother standing there, smiling.  
  
"Happy Birthday, T-!" It was then Matt noticed TK wasn't happy at all. He was angry. "Something wrong?"  
  
"We need to talk, Matt." TK's tone was emotionless. "Get in! Now!"  
  
Matt was confused, but nodded. He followed the silent TK into the apartment and closed the door behind him. There was a sense of trouble in the air. Matt felt it right away. He wondered if TK knew about him and Kari, but shrugged it off.  
  
TK faced his older brother, arms crossed in front of him. He said nothing for a moment, but his angry eyes spoke in volumes as they glared at Matt. "How are you, big brother?" Again his voice was emotionless.  
  
Matt shrugged and said, "I'm fine."  
  
"How's your love-life?"  
  
Matt now detected some ice in TK's words. "Uh... fine. Except for the fans who want to have me for just being a musician, but can't take a hint. Especially Jun."  
  
"Dating anyone I know?"  
  
Matt didn't like increase of ice in the words or where the conversation was going, and began to get angry. "Why are you so interested in my personal life, anyway?"  
  
"I have a better question," TK snapped back. His next words dripped with venom as he raised his voice and said, "When the hell were you and Kari gonna tell me you two are dating behind my back?"  
  
At this Matt's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. His secret was out, and his little brother was extremely angry. The words not only caught him off guard they stung him hard. "T-TK... we... we never meant to hurt you-."  
  
"But you did!" TK yelled as he poked his finger into Matt's chest hard. "Now answer me, how long have you two been dating?"  
  
The poke hurt Matt, but he knew he deserved it. Sweat shot out of him like bullets. He backed away slowly, never imagining TK would ever scare him like this, or that he would ever be afraid of his younger brother.  
  
TK furiously grabbed his older brother buy the shirt and shook him. "HOW LONG?!"  
  
Matt swallowed. "Just after you asked her out."  
  
The tears streamed from TK's eyes down his cheeks, but he didn't care. His big brother and the girl he thought was his best friend and one true love had betrayed him for over a year. "Thank you for being honest," he said softly as he released the shirt he was holding onto.  
  
Matt relaxed a bit. He had expected worse from TK. A punch, at least.  
  
"Now get out!"  
  
Matt gave a blank stare. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, Matt Ishida. Get out of my home!"  
  
TK passed a still shocked Matt and opened the door. His expression of anger didn't change as he saw Kari standing in the doorway, her fist raised to knock on the door. She took one look at TK and her smile faded.  
  
TK glared at her. "Speak of the devil! Look, Matt! Your girlfriend's here now."  
  
All the blood drained from Kari's face. It wasn't just the fact that TK found out about her secret relationship with Matt that scared her. It was also the venom in TK's voice towards her and Matt.  
  
"Don't worry," TK said to her as he shoved Matt out the door, the venom still dripping from his lips. "He didn't tell me. I found out when I saw you two lovebirds in the park yesterday."  
  
Finally finding her voice, Kari said, "TK, please-!" But, TK cut her off. Her voice was once sweet music to him. Now it was nothing save for a deception to his ears. And pain.  
  
"There's nothing to discuss! Both of you already gave me my birthday surprise, so do me a favor and drop dead!" And with that, TK slammed the door in their faces and locked it. Leaning back against the door, he slid to the floor, and let his tears do the talking. "Just drop dead..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi looked at the two standing outside TK's door. She had come up to visit TK and ask him out, but when she heard him shouting all the way down the hall, she knew that he was confronting either Matt or Kari. She then saw Kari waltz up to the door and realized it was Matt that TK was yelling at. When Kari's face paled at TK's words, Mimi couldn't help but smile. Innocent Kari was no longer so innocent.  
  
Mimi had looked on as TK wished for the two to drop dead and them gave them the air. They stood there for a moment staring at the door until Matt placed his arm around Kari and blindly led her down towards Mimi, neither of them noticing her. She heard Matt say, "Well, it went better than I thought. I was afraid he'd attack you and then I'd have to kill him." Kari nodded in silence.  
  
That was all Mimi could take. She stalked towards them, her eyes burning a more crimson red than Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack. She saw them look at her and stop as she walked right up to him.  
  
Matt glared at his ex-girlfriend. "What do you want?"  
  
"To think," she said. Her voice was overflowing with icy venom. "I was once in love with you," she then turned to Kari. "And that I helped TK hook up with you." Finally, with a speed she had never known, she raised her right hand and with one quick motion slapped her open palm across both Kari and Matt's faces, which she had just seen on a rerun of "The Three Stooges" earlier that day.  
  
She quickly moved past them towards TK's door. She didn't see them look after her in shock and then quickly leave. They knew better than to fight Mimi since she had taken self-defense classes.  
  
When she came to the door, her raised fist was stopped by a faint sob from behind the door. She pressed her ear to the door and listened briefly to what she knew as the sound of a heart breaking. She had heard it before when Matt broke her heart, but this was worse than what she had gone through. An older brother and her ex hadn't betrayed her at the same time. And Tai wasn't that close with TK, so he would do nothing.  
  
You were there for me, TK, she thought. Now it's time I repaid you in full. Her mind was made up. She rushed back down two floors to her apartment to change.  
  
  
  
  
What felt like days but was really an hour passed as TK remained by the door. His tears had finally stopped, but he stared into space and wished to drown in his tears. A soft knock woke him from his trance. Not bothering to wipe away the tears, he got up and opened the door.  
  
Mimi stood in the hall, looking at him with sympathy as soon as she saw his face. "I saw Kari on my way up earlier and heard everything. You gave them what they deserved." She stepped forward and hugged him.  
  
TK returned the hug, not as slowly as the last time. As they let go, he noticed Mimi was wearing jean shorts and a white mid-shirt. He was shocked at how hot she looked. "Wow! What's the occasion?"  
  
Mimi smiled at him and said, "It's your birthday, silly! I'm taking you out for dinner and some dancing. After what just happened, you could use some fresh air."  
  
TK thought about it for a second and said, "Let me change first. Why don't you come in and have a drink while you wait?"  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It didn't take TK long to clean himself up and change into a green button-down shirt and black dress shorts. After leaving a note for his mother, he and Mimi strolled out into the city until they came to a restaurant/dance club Mimi was familiar with. As they approached the door, the man in the ticket booth waved and said, "Mimi, my dear! You've been gone for too long."  
  
Mimi shook her head and said, "Bruce, you know I was just here with my folks last week."  
  
"Like I said, you've been gone for too long. Say, who's your friend?"  
  
"This is TK Takaishi, Bruce. It's his birthday today and I'm treating him to a good time tonight."  
  
Bruce looked at TK and smiled. "You're a lucky guy if Mimi's treating, TK. And a happy birthday to you! For that reason, you guys get in for free." He pressed a button beside his hand and the main doors opened.  
  
Mimi and TK thanked Bruce, then entered. The place was packed with dance-crazed people. A waiter led them to a table near the dance floor and took their drink orders. TK looked over the club before he asked Mimi, "You come here often?"  
  
"Oh yes! My parents love this place. Bruce's parents own the club and they're good friends of the family. We usually visit when mom doesn't feel like cooking. When she asked why I was going out tonight, I told her it was your birthday and she said 'that's wonderful of you.'"  
  
Mimi then took TK by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Once there, they let the music take over their minds and followed the crowd. Mimi watched as TK danced beside her. He's a pro at dancing, too! If Kari's not crying over what she did, she should be if she saw this!  
  
TK also watched Mimi, but he avoided her eyes as he focused on her dancing figure. She grooves like a diva! And has a diva's voice, too. God, is she hot! ...Get that notion outta your head, TK! She's a friend and nothing more. She has no interest in younger men. But still... I feel so relaxed around her. More so than I ever did with Kari.  
  
After the music stopped as the DJ changed CDs, half the crowd went back to the tables. After they sat down, Mimi and TK received their drinks and ordered their meal. TK asked for grilled chicken and french fries. Having never tried that, Mimi ordered the same. TK explained that he had it during a family trip to America years ago.  
  
The two resumed talking as they waited for their food. They avoided talking about Kari and Matt, but talked about Tai, Joe and the other Digi-Destined and how they were doing now. TK was surprised that his friends Cody and Ken was now apprentices to Izzy, and Mimi was shocked that Sora actually had a crush on TK before she began dating Tai. She almost became jealous at the thought if she hadn't remembered that it was two years ago when it happened and TK had turned Sora down for Kari.  
  
As they talked, they began to feel closer than ever. TK, not knowing what he was doing, slowly reached out and took Mimi's hand into his. Mimi glanced at this, and squeezed his fingers affectionately. TK blushed as he felt her squeeze. He was now having a good time, and was mentally figuring out his feelings for Mimi. Finally, their chicken and fries had arrived. Mimi was astonished at how tasty it was. TK then told her how Matt had made a big fuss refusing to eat the grilled chicken for the first time, and they burst into laughter.  
  
After their meal, the music started again, this time it was a slow dance kind of song from an American band called "Chicago." TK stood up and said, "May I have this dance, Princess Mimi?"  
  
Mimi blushed at the name she hadn't been called for so long. "Of course, Takeru." She stood up and reached out her hand.  
  
TK took it and led her down to the floor. Once there, he watched helplessly as Mimi carefully put his shaking hands on her hips before she placed her arms around his shoulders and drew him a little closer to her. He nearly fainted at the touch of her hips and the awareness of how close he was to her, but her encircling arms saved him from falling back. They let the music take over again, only this time they locked onto each other's eyes.  
  
TK's mind was racing as he felt butterflies overfill his stomach. He couldn't dare tell Mimi he was falling for her, but he knew he couldn't hold back, either. That's how he lost Kari. His inner voice scolded him for thinking about what might have been. He needed to get over Kari, but he didn't want to seem like he'd take anybody on the rebound. He didn't want to lose his deepening friendship with Mimi.  
  
Mimi couldn't tell what TK was thinking, but she knew she couldn't hold back her true feelings any longer. "TK?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What would you say if I told you I consider this our first date, and that I love you with all my heart?"  
  
TK looked into her eyes, smiled, and said, "I'd say, I'm in heaven and I'm lucky to have someone like you to care about me. I... I love you, too. I just didn't want to seem like I was looking for someone to take on the rebound-."  
  
"I know how you feel. I was afraid to tell you because you might hate all girls after all that just happened."  
  
"I did... until yesterday when an angel of mercy took it upon herself to comfort me."  
  
They leaned closer together as they talked until their lips met and they kissed. It was a deep kiss that engulfed them both. TK's head swam. A simple childhood crush gone to friendship had now jumped right to love. He had never imagined this would happen to him or Mimi. Mimi was enjoying the kiss as well. If someone had told her long ago that she'd be romantically kissing a younger man one-day she would have laughed her head off. Now, she couldn't care less if anyone saw this and hated her. She was in love with a caring gentleman, and she was happy.  
  
They broke the kiss as the song ended and a voice came over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please! It has come to our attention that someone in the club has a birthday today. Soooo, let's everyone give a big birthday cheer to Mr. TK Takaishi!" The crowd applauded loudly as TK blushed and Mimi hugged him.  
  
"Hey, TK!"  
  
Mimi and TK looked to see Davis rush up to them. TK was shocked. First of all, Davis had called him by his name correctly. Second, he wasn't angry. Maybe it was because Kari wasn't with TK.  
  
Davis placed a hand on TK's shoulder and said, "Hey, man, fancy meeting you here! Happy birthday, too!"  
  
"Uh, thanks. What brings you here?"  
  
Davis' smile faded as he said, "My sister told me days ago about how Kari and Matt are now dating, and yesterday I saw them together just like you did. I want you to know I'm sorry, because I realized how much you loved her."  
  
Mimi looked at TK in worry, but TK said, "I appreciate it, Davis. I'm sorry, too, since you loved her just as much-."  
  
Davis shook his head. "Not anymore, I don't. I'm over her now and dating Sandra from our science class. Her birthday was yesterday and she always wanted to come here, so I asked her out. I just wish my sister would get over your brother. She was still crying bathtubs when I left. Well, I said all I wanted to. Have fun, birthday boy!" With that, Davis took off.  
  
TK and Mimi soon left the club after thanking Bruce and the owners for the free meal and the birthday announcement. They walked back to their building arm-in-arm. Once they reached TK's apartment, TK took Mimi into his arms and hugged her. "Thank you for everything these past few days, Mimi."  
  
"TK, I'll always be here to help you... because I love you."  
  
TK couldn't resist anymore. He pulled Mimi close and kissed her passionately. She returned it with love, running her fingers through his blond hair. As they reluctantly broke the kiss, she looked at him and said, "So, shall we go out again next weekend?"  
  
TK said, "Only if I treat next time. I can't let it look like I'm taking advantage of you. Good night, Mimi."  
  
"Good night, Takeru."  
  
They kissed once more before TK went in. He waltzed into his room, dressed for bed, and pulled out his journal to write a late entry: "Today will always be the best birthday I ever had. I lost a friend, but gained a new love in return. I'm still mad at Matt for what he did, but maybe I'll forgive him... after I make him suffer of course. Hey, I can't always be the nice guy!  
  
"I think... No, I know I really love Mimi. How everyone else will react to this doesn't matter at all. Kari had her chance, and she blew it. I can't get Mimi out of my head now. I can still see her grooving and feel her touch. Now I really know what love is."  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi lay on her bed, writing in her diary. "I've had many kisses over the years from guys like Matt, Joe, and even Tai. But, the one I got from TK tonight will always be the most special. Whether or not he'll forgive Matt, I don't know. But I do know that Matt will be suffering if I have anything to say about. Kari, too, but twice as much. I'm sure I can get Tai's girlfriend to keep him out of this, so Kari's fair game.  
  
"Diary, I won't lie to you... I'm in love with TK and must have been secretly for so long. I want to jump straight to next week so we can be together again. I'll still see him in school, of course, but I mean together as on a date, just the two of us and no one else..."  
  
After she had written her entry, she grabbed her calendar and marked the next Saturday in red to remind her before she went to sleep. She soon dreamed of TK and her together again. I can't wait for our next date, Takeru!  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Soooo, what do you think? Normally I'm a Takari fan, but this idea just came to me after finding out there's more Yakari fanfics out there and I consider this my response to it. Please read and review. PS: Hello out there to Kari Kamiya and all my favorite Takari writers.  



End file.
